I Love You
by Hanny TaoRis HardShipper
Summary: Fic KaiSoo pertama dan prequel dari fic yang akan author buat setelah Evil Town tamat. Mohon dibaca dan jangan lupa review :


**Mohon AN author dibawah tolong dibaca *deep bow***

Disclaimer : Semua chast disini milik SAYA *digebugin rame-rame*

Rating : T aman

Pair : KaiSoo

Genre : Romance

Warning : OOC, Yaoi atau Boys Love, GaJe, Typho bertebaran, dan yang penting Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary : Aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin dan aku juga mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo(?)

**I Love You**

**Kyungsoo POV**

Lagi... Aku melihatnya bersama dengan seorang _yeojya_ lain. _Yeojya_ yang berbeda dengan _yeojya_ yang kulihat kemarin ditaman belakang sekolah. Mereka terlihat begitu akrab dan terlihat sangat mesra berjalan bersama-sama dengan hampir semua pandangan siswa-siswi yang hanya tertuju pada mereka berdua. Jelas saja mereka menjadi pusat perhatian hampir seluruh siswa yang ada di SM High School, jika kalian bertanya kenapa padaku? Maka aku, Do Kyungsoo akan menjelaskan semuanya pada kalian.

Seorang namja yang selalu aku perhatikan itu adalah Kim Jongin atau biasa disapa Kai. Kai adalah orang yang diam-diam sangat aku sukai dan Kai itu adalah siswa kelas satu sedangkan sang _yeojya_ cantik disebelahnya adalah Jung Krystal yang seorang model sekolah yang merupakan teman sekelasku yaitu kelas dua. Mereka berdua begitu terkenal disekolah kami dan melihat mereka berdua yang terlihat dekat itu tentu saja mengundang banyak perhatian semua siswa-siswi yang ada. Bahkan tidak jarang menimbulkan gosip disekolah, dimana mereka dikabarkan tengah berkencan dan kurasa itu memang benar. Karena sebenarnya Kai itu sudah di cap seorang playboy disekolah.

Kim Jongin atau Kai memang selalu berganti pacar hampir setiap minggu, dan jika tidak salah _yeojya_ yang kemarin aku lihat bersamanya bernama Sulli. Sulli adalah seorang ketua klub Cherleaders disekolah kami dan populer dikalangan para _namja_ dan menjadi incaran. Kai juga sangat populer dikalangan _yeojya_ karena wajahnya yang tampan, tubuhnya yang atletis dan merupakan dance terbaik di SM High School. Membuat dirinya menjadi sangat begitu digilai banyak _yeojya_ disini. Bahkan tidak jarang juga ada beberapa _namja_ yang menyukai dirinya.

Begitupun dengan diriku Do Kyungsoo yang menyukai Kim Jongin. Sungguh aneh, diriku yang seorang _namja_ menyukai _namja_ dan yang paling parah adalah kenapa orang itu harus Kai? Kai itu _straight_ dan bisa mendapatkan wanita yang dia inginkan hanya dengan memberikan senyumnya saja. Berbeda denganku yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kekasih-kekasihnya yang lain. Hal itulah yang membuat diriku untuk dekat dengannya karena itu membuatku merasa kalau aku tidak pantas disampingnya.

Apa yang menarik dari diriku? Wajahku tidak tampan apalagi manis seperti Luhan teman sekelasku. Aku juga tidak terlalu terkenal dan populer disekolah, membuat diriku tidak pernah sekalipun dilirik oleh Kai. Yang hanya bisa kau lakukan hanya memandang dirinya dari jauh, dan memendam perasaanku ini jauh dilubuk hatiku. Karena aku yakin... Kai tidak akan pernah mau menjadi kekasih seorang Do Kyungsoo, tidak akan pernah sama sekali.

Jika mungkin, aku ingin sekali membuang jauh-jauh perasaanku pada Kai. Akan lebih baik jika perasaanku ini menghilang secepatnya karena setiap aku melihatnya bermesraan dengan _yeojya-yeojya_ itu membuat hatiku sakit dan dadaku terasa sesak. Rasanya aku ingin marah pada _yeoja-yeojya_ itu dan berteriak pada mereka agar menjauhkan diri mereka dari orang yang kusukai itu. Namun... aku tidak bisa, karena aku bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Kai.

Jika kalian ingin tahu kenapa aku memilki perasaan seperti ini pada Kai, maka aku akan menjelaskannya pada kalian. Itu terjadi satu tahun yang lalu saat aku masih duduk dibangku kelas satu SM High School dan Kai masih masih belum menjadi murid SM High School.

**Kyungsoo POV End**

**Flash Back**

Kyungsoo tengah bersenandung kecil dalam perjalanannya menuju sekolah sambil membawa sebuah bungkusan berisi kotak bekal makan siangnya nanti yang dia buat sendiri. Ini adalah hari pertama dia bersekolah di SM High School dan hari ini cuaca sangat cerah, membuatnya berjalan dengan penuh senyum dan tidak lupa memberinya pada orang-orang yang bertemu dengannya dalam perjalanan. Membuat semua orang yang menatap senyumnya juga merasakan kebahagiaan melihat Kyungsoo.

Namun... senyum itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika dirinya dihalangi oleh beberapa _namja_ besar dan bertubuh cukup tambun yang berada dihadapannya. Jumlah mereka ada empat orang dan jelas mereka lebih besar dibanding Kyungsoo. Mereka menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan garang, membuat Kyungsoo menatap mereka takut-takut. Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus apa dan bagaimana karena dia merasa tidak berbuat salah pada mereka.

"Kau!." Panggil salah satu dari _namja_ yang ada dihadapannya cukup keras, membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget.

"_N-n-ne_, a-ada apa?." Tanya Kyungsoo tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada ketakutannya. Membuat _namja_ lain tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo yang ketakutan.

"Berikan uangmu padaku cepat!." Seru _namja_ lain disamping _namja_ yang sebelumnya berteriak pada Kyungsoo.

"A-aku tidak punya uang... _mianhae_." Balas Kyungsoo dengan nada memohon yang justru membuat mereka menatapnya marah.

"BOHONG!." Dan kemudian salah satu dari mereka berjalan menuju Kyungsoo dan menggeledah dirinya dengan cukup kasar, membuat _namja_ bermata bulat itu hanya bisa memohon agar mereka tidak bertindak kasar padanya.

"Cih! Dasar miskin kau." Ucap _namja_ yang menggeledah Kyungsoo dimana dia tidak menemukan uang sepeserpun darinya. Namun mata _namja_ itu menatap pada sebuah bungkusan yang ada ditangan kanan Kyungsoo.

"Apa isi bungkusan itu?." Tanya _namja_ itu pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dengan segera melindungi bungkusan berisi bekal yang sudah dia buat itu dengan protektif.

"Ini bekal makan siangku. Kalian tidak boleh mengambilnya." Ucapan Kyungsoo itu membuat semua _namja_ yang ada dihadapannya menggeram marah.

"Heh! Berani-beraninya kau berkata seperti itu pada kami. Ambil makanan itu." Perintah salah seorang yang bertubuh paling tambun.

"_Andwae_! Kalian tidak boleh mengambil bekalku." Teriak Kyungsoo ketika dua dari mereka merebut paksa bekal ditangan kanannya.

"HENTIKAN!." Teriak salah seorang yang membuat semua _namja_ disana menatapnya.

Terlihat seorang _namja_ dengan kulit berwarna Tan tengah menatap sekumpulan _namja_ berbadan besar itu dengan pandangan marah. Salah satu kawanan _namja_ itu menatap takut pada _namja_ yang mengganggu kegiatan mereka. Kemudian _namja_ itu berbisik pada _namja_ lain yang mungkin adalah pemimpinnya.

"B-bos lelaki itu Kim Jongin. Anak seorang anggota mentri dan bukan orang biasa... kita harus pergi dari sini." Bisik _namja_ itu ditelinga sang _namja_ yang dia panggil bos.

Sang bos kemudian memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk pergi dari sana setelah memberi ancaman pada Kai juga Kyungsoo. Setelah para _namja_ itu pergi, Kai kemudian berlari kearah Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk juga masih shock dan terlihat melindungi kotak bekalnya yang sedikit rusak itu.

"_Gwaenchana_?." Tanya Kai khawatir.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai dan mengangguk pelan, kemudian Kai membantu Kyungsoo berdiri.

"_Gomawo_ emh."

"Kai, panggil saja aku Kai."

"Ah, _gomawo_ Kai atas pertolonganmu."

"Sama-sama dan kau?."

"A-aku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo entah kenapa wajahnya memerah ketika melihat Kai yang tersenyum padanya.

"Kyungsoo _hyung_ benar?." Tanya Kai sedikit terkekeh.

"Eh?." Kyungsoo menaikkan alis tidak mengerti.

"Aku satu tahun lebih muda darimu, tahun depan aku baru akan masuk SM High School tapi kau sudah masuk dan ini tahun pertamamu bukan?." Jelas Kai.

"Ohh begitu... _ne_ hari ini hari pertama aku masuk sekolah SM."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah pergi, kau bisa terlambat _hyung_." Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya dan menatap jam ditangannya yang menunjukkan waktu sudah hampir menunjukan pukul 07.27 yang berarti tiga menit lagi bel akan berbunyi.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih atas bantuanmu Kai dan ini," Kyungsoo memberikan kotak bekalnya pada Kai, Kai sedikit terkejut mendapat bekal itu dari Kyungsoo.

"Itu sebagai ucapan terima kasihku." Kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Ta-tapi ini kan bekalmu." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ambil saja jangan khawatir. Sudah yah aku pergi dahulu, _annyeong_ Kai." Dan dengan segera Kyungsoo pergi berlari meninggalkan Kai dengan wajah yang merona dan hatinya yang berdebar-debar keras.

**Flash Back End**

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya mengingat memori masa lalunya yang begitu berharga bersama Kai. Setelah kejadian itu, dia tidak pernah kembali bertemu dengan Kai dan akhirnya setahun kemudian seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Kai. Kai masuk sebagai salah satu murid ajaran baru di SM High School, dan sungguh hal itu membuat Kyungsoo senang karena akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan Kai lagi. Namun... rasa bahagia itu sirna karena Kai tidak menyapa atau mengenali dirinya, itulah yang membuatnya sangat sedih juga terpukul hingga saat ini.

Kai cukup baik bersekolah disini dan dengan cepat menjadi begitu populer dikalangan para _yeojya_ karena bakat dancenya yang luar biasa. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatapnya dari kejauhan dan merasakan hatinya yang sakit bagai ditusuk ribuan jarum ketika Kai dekat dengan seorang _yeojya_. Kyungsoo hanya bisa meluapkan emosinya digudang sekolah dan menangis disana merasakan begitu perih dan sakit hatinya karena Kai. Teman-temannya tidak bisa membantunya karena memang Kyungsoo tidak memberitahukan masalah dirinya pada mereka.

Kyungsoo membeku begitu melihat Kai yang pipinya dicium oleh Krystal, membuat suara riuh disana. Hati Kyungsoo lagi-lagi sakit melihat pemandangan biasa yang sering dia lihat, Kyungsoo menatap sedih dan terluka pada Kai. Kyungsoo kemudian pergi dari sana menuju tempat dia menumpahkan segala emosi dan perasaannya. Gudang sekolah, disanalah tempat tujuannya sekarang. Tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui, sebelum dia pergi Kai sempat menatap dirinya dan kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Krystal yang bergelayut manja ditangannya.

**-oOo-**

**Gudang Sekolah**

Kyungsoo terlihat menangis dan terisak cukup kencang disana, namun tidak akan ada seorang pun yang akan mendengar suara tangisnya. Kyungsoo tengah duduk dengan kedua tangan yang memeluk kedua kakinya, menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara perut dan kakinya itu. Air mata tidak berhenti mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya itu. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu dengan mudah menyukai seorang Kim Jongin dan tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaannya pada namja itu.

Kyungsoo tidak ingin seperti ini, dia tidak ingin terus menerus terluka jika melihat Kai. Kyungsoo ingin menghilangkan atau mungkin menghapus perasaannya pada Kai secepat yang dia bisa. Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi rasa sakit dan perih didadanya karena Kai. Dia harus tegar dan kuat mulai saat ini, Kyungsoo tidak tega melihat teman-temannya yang selalu menatap dirinya khawatir.

Kyungsoo mulai berdiri dan menghapus air matanya. Kyungsoo menatap sebuah cermin yang merefleksikan wajahnya yang terlihat kacau itu, dia berjanji tidak akan bersedih lagi karena Kai. Dia berjanji akan melupakan semua tentang Kai terutama perasaannya pada Kai. Kyungsoo menghela napasnya perlahan-lahan dan mulai berjalan keluar dari gudang sekolah. Kyungsoo berjalan sambil memaksakan memasang wajahnya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

**-oOo-**

Kyungsoo berjalan dilorong sekolah sambil menatap kosong didepannya, dia bersyukur kelas masih belum mulai karena masih tersisa beberapa menit waktu istirahat. Dia sedikit terkejut melihat sahabatnya Baekhyun tengah marah pada _namja_ tinggi yang Kyungsoo tahu bernama Park Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tidak ambil pusing dengan mereka dan tetap melanjutkan jalannya menuju kelasnya.

Namun... langkah kakinya terhenti ketika dia menatap seorang figur _namja_ yang tidak ingin dia lihat berjalan berlawanan menuju dirinya. Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa saat dan kemudian kembali berjalan, dia sudah memantapkan hatinya agar melupakan apapun tentang Kai. Kai terlihat berjalan sendirian namun dengan sorakan _yeojya-yeojya_ yang menatap kagum padanya ketika dia melewati mereka.

Kai sedikit terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang berjalan menuju kearahnya dan dia lebih terkejut lagi ketika Kyungsoo melewatinya begitu saja. Tidak ada kata sapaan sama sekali atau tatapan muka dari Kyungsoo. Kai menghentikan langkahnya, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Kai. Kai membalikkan badan dan menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang makin menjauh darinya.

"Cih!.' Kai mendesis kesal dan kemudian berjalan cepat menuju ke arah Kyungsoo.

"_Hyung_!." Panggil Kai yang dimaksudkan pada Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo masih diam tidak menengok kebelakang, dia masih tetap berjalan.

"_Aish_... Kyungsoo _hyung_!." Panggil Kai lagi dengan memanggil nama Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kontan terkejut dan berhenti sebentar karena namanya dipanggil namun dia kembali berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Kai.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kai kesal dan dengan sedikit kasar Kai memegang erat tangan kiri Kyungsoo dengan tangan kanannya dan membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo agar menatap dirinya. Namun... Kyungsoo tidak menatap dirinya sama sekali. Jauh dilubuk hati Kyungsoo dia begitu bahagia ketik Kai menyentuh tangannya, namun rasa sakit dihatinya menghapus rasa bahagia itu.

"_Ya_! Kyungsoo _hyung_ kau ini kenapa? Kau tidak pura-pura tidak kenal aku atau memang kau lupa padaku _hyung_?," Ucap Kai.

'**Akulah yang seharusnya bicara seperti itu padamu Kai**' Batin Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo _hyung_!." Panggil Kai lagi ketika Kyungsoo hanya diam saja tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Apa maumu?." Tanya Kyungsoo yang memberanikan diri menatap Kai dengan raut wajah marah. Kai terkejut melihat nada bicara Kyungsoo dan juga melihat pancaran luka dan sedih didalam bola mata Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menarik tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Kai hingga terlepas dengan cukup kasar.

Kai terdiam dengan reaksi Kyungsoo dan merasa semua pancaran mata itu ditunjukkan pada dirinya dan dia tidak tahu mengapa dan salah apa pada Kyungsoo. Kai memberikan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo dikedua tangannya dan itu merupakan kotak bekal milik Kyungsoo dahulu.

"Ini punyamu _hyung_, maafkan aku baru mengembalikannya sekarang." Kata Kai.

Kyungsoo terdiam menatap kotak bekal miliknya dahulu, dimana benda itu memiki peran dan kenangan penting dirinya dan Kai. Kyungsoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya cukup erat dan dengan kasar membanting kotak bekal itu dari tangan Kai pada lantai, hingga membuat suara keras yang membuat semua siswa-siswi menatap heran pada mereka berdua.

Kai menatap shock pada kotak bekal itu dan kemudian menatap marah pada Kyungsoo. Tadinya dia ingin memarahi Kyungsoo karena tindakannya itu, namun semua perasaan marah itu hilang ketika dia melihat Kyungsoo yang...

Menangis

"Kyungsoo _hy_-."

Belum selesai Kai berbicara, Kyungsoo lebih dahulu berlari dari sana meninggalkan Kai. Kai dengan segera mengambil kotak bekal Kyungsoo dan mengejar Kyungsoo yang berlari cukup jauh darinya. Kai bahkan tidak mempedulikan teriakkan Sulli dan Krystal yang memanggil namanya. Yang dia pikirkan hanyalah Kyungsoo seorang, sungguh dia merasa hatinya sakit saat melihat Kyungsoo menangis tadi.

Kai ingin tahu apa yang membuat Kyungsoo menangis dan apa semua itu karena salahnya? Jika dia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, Kai berjanji akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan meminta penjelasan dari Kyungsoo kenapa dia berbuat seperti itu dan menangis dihadapannya.

Kai terus mengikuti Kyungsoo yang masih terus berlari tidak tahu kemana dia akan pergi, dan mereka kini menjadi pusat perhatian para siswa dan siswi karena berlarian di koridor. Bahkan teriakkan temannya Tao pun tidak dia hiraukan.

"_YA_! Kai kamu mau kemana?." Teriak Tao yang melihat Kai berlari mengejar seorang _namja_ yang Tao lihat seperti tengah menangis.

"Pelankan suaramu _namja_ bermata panda. Kau membuat telingaku berdenging." Ucap seseorang dibelakang Tao. Tao membalikkan badan dan melihat figur _namja_ tinggi yang menatap sebal padanya.

"Berhenti memanggilku namja bermata panda. Dasar kau _namja_ bertubuh tiang listrik." Balas Tao sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada _namja_ tinggi itu.

**-oOo-**

Kyungsoo dengan tergesa-gesa masuk kedalam gudang dan tak lupa menutupnya. Gudang yang menjadi tempat dia selama ini meluapkan emosinya kini akan menjadi tempat kenangan lain baginya karena tanpa dia sadari Kai tengah mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Kai akhirnya tiba didepan pintu gudang yang tertutup dan diam didepan pintu begitu mendengar suara isakkan yang dia yakin suara itu adalah suara Kyungsoo. Kai dengan perlahan membuka pintu gudang itu dan masuk kedalamnya. Kai kembali terdiam melihat Kyungsoo yang duduk menangis dengan suara pilu yang membuat hatinya terasa tersayat pisau tajam.

Kai mulai mendekati sosok Kyungsoo dan berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo. Kai menyimpan kotak bekal milik Kyungsoo yang dia bawa itu disampingnya dan kembali fokus pada sosok namja dihadapannya itu. Kai menangkupkan wajah Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya menunduk hingga menatap wajahnya. Kai sungguh tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sedih itu.

"Kyungsoo _hyung_... kenapa kau menangis? Ceritalah padaku _hyung_," Pinta Kai dengan nada memohon.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan pandangan terluka, antara ingin mengutarakan perasaannya selama ini pada namja dihadapannya atau tidak sama sekali. Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana, dia sangat bingung.

"_Hyung_... kenapa diam? Kumohon ceritakan padaku kenapa kau menangis?." Kyungsoo menaikkan kedua tangannya dan memegang kedua tangan Kai yang masih menangkup wajahnya agar menatap dirinya.

"K-K-Kai... a-aku." Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkata lebih jauh lagi karena saat itu juga dia kembali menangis. Kai yang semakin merasa terluka melihat Kyungsoo kembali menangis segera memeluk Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya.

"Jangan menangis _hyung_... aku mohon..." Ucap Kai yang kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo makin tersiksa dengan perlakuan Kai, karena hal itu membuat dirinya makin terasa kebingungan dengan perasaannya.

Suasan kemudian mulai hening, hanya isakkan Kyungsoo yang terdengar.

"Kai." Panggil Kyungsoo

"_Ne_." Balas Kai.

"Kenapa... kenapa kau berpura-pura tidak mengenaliku saat pertama kali kau masuk sekolah Kai? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti orang asing? Kenapa Kai? Apa kau tidak menyukai orang seperti diriku? Apa kau membenciku? Jawab aku Kai." Kata Kyungsoo yang kemudian kembali terisak. Itulah kata-kata yang dia ingin katakan pada Kai.

"_H-hyung_..."

"Tidak tahukah kau setiap kau berpura-pura tidak mengenaliku kau membuat hatiku sakit? Tidak tahukah kau setiap kau bersama dengan seorang _yeojya_ dan bermesraan dengan mereka membuat hatiku terluka. Tidak tahukah kau kalau aku... aku... menyukai dirimu Kai. Bahkan... aku merasa aku sudah mencintaimu terlalu dalam. Tidak tahukah kau bagaimana sakitnya hatiku saat ini?."

Kai membeku mendengar kata-kata dan juga ungkapan perasaan Kyungsoo pada dirinya. Perasaan bersalah masuk kedalam hatinya, jadi selama ini dia telah membuat hati Kyungsoo terluka begitu dalam karena dirinya. Kai melepas pelukannya dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"_H-hyung_... benarkah itu?." Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah. Kyungsoo sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dia pasrah jika Kai mulai menjauh darinya dan bahkan menatap jijik dirinya karena menyukai dirinya.

Namun... semua perasaan itu sirna ketika Kyungsoo sadar bahwa Kai tengah mencium dirinya tepat dibibirnya. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan apa yang Kai lakukan padanya, namun tidak dia sembunyikan jika dia bahagia saat ini. kyungsoo menatap wajah Kai yang menutup matanya menikmati ciuman mereka dan jarak wajah Kai yang begitu dekat dengan dirinya.

Kai melepas ciuman mereka karena kebutuhan oksigen dan menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang merah dan menunduk karena malu.

"_Nado hyung... nado saranghae..._" Kata Kai.

Kyungsoo kembali terkejut karena ucapan Kai dan kembali menatap wajah Kai dan mencari kebohongan dalam kata-kata itu. Tetapi yang Kyungsoo dapat adalah pancaran mata kesungguhan dari Kai dan penuh dengan rasa cinta padanya. Kai tersenyum melihat raut wajah namja yang dia cintai itu.

"Be-benarkah? Ta-tapi sejak kapan? Da-dan tentang Sulli juga Krystal."

Kai kembali mencium bibir Kyungsoo agar berhenti berbicara lebih jauh dan agar menghentikan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Sejak kau memberikan aku kotak bekal itu, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu hyung. Kau membuatku tidak bisa melupakan dirimu dan sialnya _appaku_ tahu jika aku sedang jatuh cinta padamu. _Appa_ mengancam akan mengusirku dari rumah jika aku tidak melupakanmu atau dekat dengamu _hyung_, dan sejak saat itu aku mulai membuat sebuah rencana agar suatu saat aku bisa hidup berdua dengamu." Kai menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang serius mendengar apa yang dia katakan.

"Aku tahu _appa_ tidak akan memberikan aku uang jika dia mengusirku dan diam-diam aku mulai berbisnis dengan kemampuanku. Walau begitu aku tidak pernah melupakanmu dirimu _hyung_, kotak bekal itu selalu mengingatkanku padamu dan membuatku semangat agar mimpiku tercapai." Kai tersenyum melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang merona karena kata-katanya. Kai kembali mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut yang dibalas dengan senang hati oleh Kyungsoo.

"Lalu Sulli dan Krystal bagaiamana Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo setelah mereka melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"Kami membuat kesepakatan." Balas Kai.

"Kesepakatan?." Tanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

"Jika aku mau menjadi kekasih mereka untuk beberapa hari, maka mereka berjanji akan membantuku dalam masalah financial dan aku setuju. Maafkan aku jika hal itu membuatmu terluka, tapi aku tidak menyukai mereka karena orang yang kucintai hanya kau _hyung_. Karena berkat mereka maka uang yang aku butuhkan untuk hidup berdua denganmu nanti akan cepat tercukupi. Aku tahu kau hidup seorang diri _hyung_ dan bekerja sebagai pelayan cafe."

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar ucapan Kai.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?." Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku selalu mengikutimu _hyung_... selalu menjagamu walau kau tidak merasakan kehadiranku disampingmu," Balas Kai.

Kyungsoo tersentuh dengan ucapan Kai.

"Jadi Do Kyungsoo, maukah kau hidup bersama dengan Kim Jongin suatu saat nanti ah tidak tetapi mulai saat ini?." Kata Kai.

Kyungsoo kembali menangis, menangis bukan karena sedih tetapi bahagia karena ternyata selama ini Kai mencintai dirinya. Kai bekerja keras sendirian untuk dirinya disaat dia salah padam pada Kai. Sungguh Kyungsoo merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang Kai berikan padanya.

"Pantaskah aku?." Tanya Kyungsoo pada Kai.

"Kau selalu pantas bagiku _hyung_." Balas Kai yang kemudian Kyungsoo memeluk Kai dan kembali menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Tentu Kai, tentu aku mau hidup berdua denganmu." Ucap Kyungsoo disela isak dan tangisnya.

**TBC**

**Omake**

_**Two years later**_

Kyungsoo menatap kagum apartemen yang akan dia tempati bersama Kai sekarang. Dan Kyungsoo kaget setengah mati ketika Kai mengatakan bahwa dia juga telah membeli cafe tempat dia bekerja dan memintanya untuk mengelola bersama dengan dirinya.

"Bagaiamana _hyung_? Kau suka?." Tanya Kai.

"Bodoh... siapa yang tidak menyukai ini Kim Jongin. Kurasa seorang yang menjadi kekasih dari Kim Jongin begitu beruntung." Balas Kyungsoo sambil tertawa pelan.

"Benarkah begitu?." Goda Kai.

"Tentu saja." Balas Kyungsoo jengkel.

Dan sedetik kemudian Kai menggendong Kyungsoo ala _bridal style_.

"Ya! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?." Tanya Kyungsoo panik.

"Mencoba kamar kita ah bukan kasur kita chagiya~." Kata Kai dengan nada nakal dan membuat Kyungsoo blushing ria mengerti maksud kata-kata Kai.

**AN : Bagaimana readers? Apa ficnya bagus atau tidak? Fic ini merupakan prequel dari EXO Cafe yang akan menggantikan fic Evil Town jika sudah tamat. Tadinya fic ini kubuat rated M tapi karena kepikir ide buat bikin fic EXO Cafe gak jadi deh XP#ditendang. Maka dari itu author meminta saran buat fic EXO cafe selanjutnya,**

**Tolong kalian pilih salah satu dari couple TaoRis, HunHan, BaekYeol, ChenMin dan SuLay sebagai pelayan. Misalnya dari TaoRis Kris adalah pelayannya gitu. Pilih juga keempat couple lainnya yah **

**Pilih EXO Cafe, EXOtics Cafe atau nama lainnya? Kalau ada tolong kasih tahu dan kalau bisa sebutkan makna cafenya okey **

**Pingin Rated T atau M buat fanfic EXO Cafe *author pilih M*#plakplak**

**Segitu aja permintaan author buat para readers semua *hug & kiss* Makasih bagi**

**yang sempat review dan vote. Ditunggu aja yah ffnya **

**Sekian dan terima kasih**

**Review Please**


End file.
